A Sparky Christmas
by SMBBOOKS
Summary: A holiday gift exchange leads to a very Merry Christmas for Elizabeth, thanks to John.


**"A Sparky Christmas"**

**Author's Note:** So, I'm a little late for Christmas cheer. I blame illness on my tardiness! A very special thank you to **drewandian** for being my beta on this! I hope you all enjoy! :)

The Atlantis Christmas Eve party was in full swing. As Elizabeth looked out over the crowd, her heart warmed with happiness. It was a rare moment indeed when the entire expedition was together and even rarer when the gathering was fused with such joyous spirit. All too often they were banded together in times of crises or grave danger. _"We need more moments like this",_ she mused thoughtfully.

Elizabeth smiled as she saw gift exchanges happening throughout the room. In preparation for the Christmas Eve celebration, Elizabeth had asked each work team to draw names and participate in a gift giving exchange for the holiday. Every team had enthusiastically welcomed the idea. And, strict instructions to use the "barter and trade" system ala the Pegasus Galaxy were issued. No money was allowed to exchange hands.

A welcome addition to the celebration was the arrival of the Deadalus and her crew, arriving a mere two days before the scheduled festivities. As Elizabeth watched the growing merriment, she sensed Atlantis herself seemed to be joining the party. Lights all over the city seemed brighter on this night.

John's team had all insisted Elizabeth become an honorary member of their group for the holiday exchange. Elizabeth had been thrilled to discover she had drawn Teyla's name. Scanning the crowd, she found her target. Teyla had apparently drawn John's name and was handing him a rather large, lumpy package. He tore into it with the abandon of a 12 year-old, littering the ground with the brightly colored paper. As Elizabeth approached the pair, she overheard him ask what it was.

Laughing as Elizabeth joined them, Teyla replied, "It is the Athosian version of, what is the word? Oh yes, a sleeping bag. Jinto and the other boys have requested you accompany them on a 'camp out' so you can tell them more scary stories."

John laughed. "Still? Aren't they getting a little old for that? I mean, three years ago, they were a lot younger and a lot easier to scare." He glanced at Elizabeth and winked.

Teyla patted him on the shoulder. "I am sure you are up to the challenge, John. Besides, I think they mainly wish to spend time with you. And, that is part of my gift to you – for you to spend time rediscovering your youth."

"Did she just call me old?" The mock wounded look on his face made Elizabeth laugh out loud.

Elizabeth, in her most diplomatic voice and grinning brightly, replied, "Not at all, John. I believe Teyla was expressing a vote of confidence in your ability to relate with people of all ages."

Bouncing on his heels, John grinned and gave Teyla an enthusiastic arm around the shoulder hug, causing the normally graceful warrior to tumble off balance. "Thanks, Teyla."

Righting herself, Teyla patted his arm and replied, "You are welcome, John."

"Looks like Elizabeth has something she wants to give you." John, back to his 12 year-old alter ego, was trying to peer into the bag Elizabeth held in her hands. Holding it out of his reach, Elizabeth skirted him to hand the gift to Teyla.

"Merry Christmas, Teyla".

Teyla was more reserved in opening her present than John had been with his. She carefully extracted the leather bound journal from the bag, opened it and read the inscription Elizabeth had written inside….

_I hope this journal provides you the opportunity to leave a written legacy for your descendants and their Athosian brothers and sisters. Your people should know the story of their wise, compassionate, strong and graceful leader._

_~Elizabeth _

Elizabeth was surprised to see tears in Teyla's eyes as she was pulled into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I shall treasure this gift as I treasure our friendship."

Elizabeth felt her own eyes begin to well up as the hug ended. It pleased her greatly to know Teyla had truly enjoyed her gift.

"Okay you two, break it up. It's my turn."

Elizabeth turned to John to find a half annoyed and half amused look on his face. It then dawned on her that he must have drawn her name. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or excited. Maybe a little bit of both.

John looked at Teyla and said, "Is everything ready?"

Teyla grinning, replied, "Yes, it's all been set up in my room."

"Great! Thanks again, Teyla, I owe ya!" Clutching his Athosian sleeping bag in one hand, he grabbed Elizabeth's hand with the other and headed in the direction of the living quarters.

Elizabeth literally had to jog to keep up with John. "Is part of my present to start my New Year's resolution of 'exercise more' a little early?"

Looking back over his shoulder, John gave her his trademark grin. "Nope."

In less than five minutes they reached their destination. Arriving at the door to Teyla's room, John drew up short, causing Elizabeth to jostle into him. Still holding her hand, John turned slightly so he was facing her. They were close enough that if anyone had walked up on them, they would have looked like they were embracing.

"Okay, so obviously I drew your name."

Grinning, her eyebrow arched, Elizabeth replied, "Well, either that or you just really wanted to get me alone in Teyla's quarters."

This time she was rewarded with the grin John reserved especially for her. "Dang, and to think of all that time I wasted shopping for you when there was a much easier option out there."

"John Sheppard, did you just call me easy?"

Elizabeth's breath caught at the look which appeared in John's eye. Something fierce lurked there. Something which both frightened and excited her, if she dared to admit it.

Leaning in so that his lips were just millimeters from her ear, he said softly, "That, dear 'Lizabeth, is something I would **never **call you.".

All Elizabeth could manage was an extremely undignified, "Um, ok." _Wow, that was eloquent, _she thought to herself.

Chuckling, John stepped back. "Okay, so here's the deal. Earlier today I flew over to the mainland and brought back a good friend of Teyla's. Her name is Ariana and she's one of their "healers". Her specialty is massage therapy. So, for the next hour and a half you are officially removed from duty and are ordered to do nothing but relax."

"Are you serious?"

The look in his eyes came back. "Yes, Elizabeth, I am. You work entirely too hard and never take any time for yourself. You need…."

Elizabeth put a gentle finger to his lips to stop his rant. She tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that sparked up her arm at the intimate touch. This time a new look entered his eyes, something darker and with even more depth, if that was possible. "What I meant, John, was more along the lines of - I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me. Your gift is very thoughtful and I appreciate it."

John's touch was gentle as took her wrist and removed the graceful finger still resting against his lips. "You're worth it." Then, clearing his throat, he went on "Okay, so you go on in and I'll be back in an hour and a half to pick you up for part two of your present."

He was already striding down the hall towards his own living quarters before Elizabeth had recovered enough from the _"You're worth it"_ comment. "Part two? There's more?"

Never breaking his stride, he replied over his shoulder, "With me, Elizabeth, there is always more. Now get in there and get to relaxing."

An hour and a half later, Elizabeth was more relaxed than she had ever been in her whole life. Ariana's massage was wonderful and Elizabeth had the rare opportunity to learn more about the Athosian culture as Ariana related stories of her ancestors as she worked. After an hour of massage, Ariana explained that Elizabeth was to take a relaxing hot shower and get dressed in the clothes that had been left in Teyla's bathroom. With those instructions issued, Ariana excused herself to go join the others at the celebration.

Elizabeth stood in front of Teyla's mirror and studied her reflection. For the first time, in a long time, she found a woman staring back at her that radiated peace and tranquility. The long black yoga pants and long-sleeved, softly draped deep purple shirt were the kind of clothes Elizabeth wished she could get away with wearing all the time.

A chime at the door brought her out of her reverie. Nervously combing her fingers through her almost dry hair, she stuffed her work clothes in the gym bag left for her, slipped on the slippers that had been with her new outfit and headed for the door.

John had changed out of his work uniform into a pair of black track pants and a black thermal shirt. He had apparently showered too as his hair was also still damp and a bit more unruly than usual.

"All better?"

"Better than I've been in a long time."

"Oh, I think it can get better." Taking the gym bag from her, he said, "Come with me."

As she fell into step with John, his hand casually brushed against hers as they walked together. Each subtle touch sent a jolt of electricity through her.

In short order, he had led her to her own front door. Raising an eyebrow, she gave him a cheeky grin, "What? You cleaned my quarters for me?"

"Nope. Better. Go ahead, go on in." He stepped back to give her access to the security panel.

Elizabeth entered her code, a nervous rush of excitement flooding her system. She had barely crossed the threshold when something large, yellow and extremely excited ran into her legs, knocking her down.

Wet, sloppy kisses, showered her face. "Sedge? Oh my God, SEDGE!" And then Elizabeth did a very un-leaderlike thing and squealed loudly, throwing her arms around the affectionate dog, looking up at John in wonder.

Leaning against her doorframe, the biggest and goofiest grin on his face, John just shrugged his shoulders.

When Sedge finally let her up, Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and grabbed John by the arm, shoving him into her quarters, Sedge right on her heels. The door whooshed shut behind them.

"Okay, John Sheppard, just how in the hell did you pull this one off?"

John held up his hands, as if to protect himself. "Oh, it was nothing. A couple of phone calls here, shameless bribery over there, and voila!"

"The IOA sanctioned this? I cannot believe that. What did you have to agree to do in order to make this happen?"

"The IOA? Are you kidding? Those idiots? No way. General O'Neill and I came to an agreement, um, outside the parameters of the IOA. And, Caldwell was kind enough to agree to shuttle them here on the Deadalus. So, really, you owe O'Neill and Caldwell thanks, not me. I just got the ball rolling."

"Shuttle them? As in more than Sedge?"

"Oh yah, well I thought it was only fair to allow the other expedition members to be able to request their pets if they wanted them here on Atlantis. Rodney got his cat, Carson finally has his wee baby turtles back and there's a handful of other folks who took advantage of it." Smiling smugly, he went on, "Sedge was the only surprise though."

"So where has Sedge been staying for the last two days?"

Sedge stood between the two of them, watching them like a tennis match, her tail thumping the floor. At that moment, she pushed against John's hand insistently, as if to say, _Pet me, dangit!_

"Nevermind. I see Sedge has made a new friend." John knelt down to playfully wrestle with Elizabeth's new roommate. Elizabeth felt tears spring to her eyes as she watched Sedge and John play together. Sedge, in Atlantis, here with her. Overcome with the thoughtfulness of John's gift to her, she let a tear or two escape to run tracks down her cheeks.

John looked up, and stood up quickly. "Hey, are you okay? This was supposed to be a happy thing…."

Elizabeth, seeing the worry in John's eyes, shook her head and pulled him into a hug. John's arms instantly wound around her torso, filling her with his warm, reassuring presence.

She whispered softly to him, "You have given me the best Christmas present I've ever gotten, John. I'm beyond happy."

She felt, rather than saw his grin and her heart warmed at the sensation. Drawing apart, they gazed at each other for a moment, each with a smile on their face. Sedge, tired of not being the center of attention, shoved at both of them, nearly knocking them over.

Elizabeth looking down and ruffling Sedge's ears, said to John, "You know, I think she wants to go join the party."

At the word "party", Sedge barked and trotted over to the door, tail wagging.

Chuckling, John replied, "I think you might be right about that. Feel up to rejoining the festivities?"

Actually, what Elizabeth really wanted was to stay right where she was, with Sedge and John. But, seeing the eager looks on both of their faces, she opted for rejoining the party.

Waving John on, she said, "After you."

Grabbing Elizabeth's hand firmly in his, John waved his hand over the access panel, waited for the doors to whoosh open and laughed as Sedge took off down the hall. Looking over at Elizabeth, he leaned in, gave her a swift, warm, kiss and said with a twinkle in his eye, "Nah, let's go together."

As Elizabeth let him lead her down the hallway, with Sedge coming back to check on their progress, she thought to herself, _Merry Christmas indeed._


End file.
